Break-Up Town, USA
by DeltaRaptor762
Summary: There is a place where men can go to forget about their break-ups, but what if there was also a place where women can go and forget about their break-ups?


**Hey, I though I'd just do this little story for Regular Show. This takes place after the episode "Dumptown USA". It shows a place for men, but what if there was a place where _women_ can go to forget about their ex-boyfriends? This shows a place where CJ and Audrey, Benson's ex-girlfriend, go to forget about Mordecai and Benson.**

* * *

It had been a long day for Mordecai and Rigby, well, mostly Rigby, but they were now finally ready to get back to work.

Mordecai stepped out of the park house bathroom, looking all fresh and clean. His brown beard was completely shaved off from his face, his Dumptown clothes were thrown in the trash and he was wearing good clothes to cover up some of the extra body weigh he had accidentally put on. He wore a pair pair of dark blue jeans, a blue shirt and a denim button-up vest, but he decided to go barefoot as he always did. The brown hair actually turned out to be a fake gag that he picked up form the island, but it was in the trash as well.

Benson and Rigby were outside the bathroom. They admired the new Mordecai.

"Not bad, Mordecai. Not bad at all.", said Benson as he checked Mordecai from top to bottom.

"Looking good, dude. It's good to have you back. And what's with the clothes?", said Rigby giving his friend a small nudge at the side.

"It's _great_ to be back, Rigby. I kinda adapted to wearing clothes back in Dumptown and, to be honest, it's much better to go in them than not wearing anything. I think I'll start wearing them more often.", said Mordecai, shrugging off the nudge.

"Dude, all you wore was an undershirt, a pair of boxers and a bathrobe.", said Rigby.

"They were still clothes." ,said Mordecai before paying attention to Benson, "So what's on our to do list, Benson?"

"The house gutters need to be cleaned, the trash needs to be taken to the dumpsters and I need you guys to do some grocery shopping for the house. Think you can do it by the end of the day?", asked Benson.

Mordecai looked at his watch, which read one o'clock and nodded. "We can, Benson."

"Good. Now hop to it.", said Benson before turning to leave for the house, but was stopped by Mordecai.

"Benson, can I ask you something?", asked Mordecai.

"Yeah?", replied Benson.

"I know there is a place for men to forget about their lady troubles, but do you think there is a place like Dumptown for _girls_ when they need to go to forget about their men troubles?", asked Mordecai.

Benson was surprised at this. "Hm, good question, Mordecai. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Ashley, Monica, Patricia, Lisa or Audrey around town since I broke up with each of them. I never put any thought into it."

Both men put their hands to their chins in wonder and uttered a single word simultaneously. "Hmmmm… "

* * *

 _Elsewhere, 50 miles out to sea..._

Unknown to the boys, there _was_ a place like Dumptown for girls. On the other side of the country, opposite to Dumptown, USA, another island existed where grls can og to to forget about heir break-ups and embrace their newfound singlehood.

It was called Break-Up Town, USA.

It was like Dumptown. It had shops, restaurants, bars, clubs various other place but there was one major difference.

Instead of men, there women everywhere.

Since it was a girls only island, the women and teenagers didn't dress properly, wearing only bathrobes, undergarments and the most dirtiest of clothing. Some had stayed for years, with very few ever wanting to leave the paradise.

At a big underground dance club, The Rainbow House, women were dancing and drinking their cares away.

One cloud woman, CJ, was on her tenth glass of wine at a bar, drunk and woozy. She was wearing a worn out green bathrobe, untied.

At a table, a group of women, Patricia, Lisa, Ashley, Monica and Audrey were drunk as well from all the beer they shared. They were also wearing worn out clothing like dirty shirts and pants and bathrobes. They said one thing at the same time through giggles and laughter.

"BEEEEEEENSOOOOOOOON WHOOOOOO?!

CJ said the same thing through all her laughter and uncontrolled self to herself.

"MOOOOOORDEEEECAAAAIIIII WHOOOOO?!"

These women had been in Break-Up Town from two weeks to over twenty years, not noticing how long they have been there as they were too busy wasting their lives away.

And they enjoyed it, no matter how much they were missed.

* * *

 _Back at the Park…_

Benson and Mordecai were still thinking about Mordecai's question, not knowing what was going on at the female counterpart of Dumptown, USA.

Hmmmmm… ", mumbled Mordecai and Benson in wonder.

* * *

 **This was something that came to me, so it was just a short story.**


End file.
